


Wrong feelings

by Turkfanfiction_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkfanfiction_Archivist/pseuds/Turkfanfiction_Archivist
Summary: Draco Malfoy okula gelen bir kız yüzünden 'Yanlış Duygular' içinde. Bu yüzden gizli aşk yaşadığı Hermione Granger'dan ayrıldı. İşte karşınızda Wrong feelings..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Arşivist görevindeki Glenien'den not:** Bu hikaye daha önce, artık kapanmış olan [Turkfanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/T%C3%BCrkFanfiction.Net)'te yayınlanmıştır. Sitede kalan hikaye arşivini korumak için, Türkfanfiction.net olarak Kasım 2016'dan itibaren, AO3'ün Open Doors (Açık Kapılar) projesi kapsamında, sitede bulunan tüm hikaye arşivini AO3 koleksiyonuna taşımaya başladık. Bu haberin duyurusu çeşitli kanallarda yapıldı, ancak size ulaşmamış olabilir. Bu yazarı tanıyorsanız veya bu yazar sizseniz, hikayeyi üzerinize geçirmek için lütfen [profil sayfamdaki ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Turkfanfiction/profile) e-mail adresini kullanarak bana ulaşın.

Genç kız gölün hemen yakınında ki ağaca doğru hızla koşmaya başladı. İşte oradaydı! Öncelerde nefret ettiği -yada nefret ettiği sandığı- ama şimdi ona sonsuz bir aşkla bağlandığı çocuk. Beyaz'a yakın sarı saçlı çocuğu o kadar çok seviyordu ki.. Ondan bir daha nefret edebileceğini düşünmemişti.

'Çok beklettim mi?'

dedi kocaman gülümsemesiyle çocuğa bakarken. Çocuk göl'e bakarken kafasını yavaşça salladı. Genç kız ters giden birşey olduğunu fark etmişti. Çünkü ne çocuk kendisine bakıyor ne de gülümsüyordu..

'Benle ne konuşmak istemiştin?'

dedi çocuğun yanına oturarak. Uzun bir sessizlikten sonra çocuk kötü haber'i vermişti genç kız'a.

'Ayrılmak istiyorum..'

Bu sözleri duyunca genç kızın boğazında bir yumru oluştu. Zorlukla yutkunarak konuşmaya çalıştı.

'N-neden? Kö- kötü bir şey mi ya-yaptım?'

Genç kız böyle söyleyince çocuk dönüp ona bakmıştı. 'Bu kız niye her şeyde kendini hatalı görüyor ki?' diye düşündü.

'Hayır. Sen kötü birşey yapmadın. Sadece.. Sadece ben yanılmışım..'

'N-nasıl?'

'Seni sevmiyormuşum.. Sanırım senin o zor kız hallerin beni sana çekmiş.. Sadece bu.'

dedi bakışlarını tekrar göl'e çevirirken. Genç kızın aklında bir soru vardı. Bunu çok sormak istiyordu ama alacağı cevaptan korkuyordu. Zorlukla yutkundu ve sormaya karar kıldı.

'Başka biri mi var?'

Çocuk böyle bir soruyu bekliyordu. Hatta bunun üzerinde defalarca çalışmıştı ama genç kız böyle söyleyince birden kitlendi. Cevap veremedi sadece başını sallamakla yetindi.

Genç kız zorla gülümsedi ve çocuğa döndü.

'Şanslı bir kız olmalı. Onu üzme sakın Malfoy..'

Bu sözleri söyledikten sonra yerden kalktı ve Hogwarts'a doğru yürümeye başladı. Çocuk Malfoy'da takılı kalmıştı. Genç kızın ağzından kendi adını duymayı o kadar benimsemişti ki.. Şimdi soyadıyla seslenmesi çocuğa garip geliyordu. Kafasını bu düşüncelerden arınmak için hızla salladı. Onun artık Gabriella'sı vardı. Genç kız karanlıkta kaybolunca o da arkasından kalktı ve Hogwarts'a doğru yürümeye başladı.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy okula gelen bir kz yznden 'Yanl Duygular' iinde. Bu yzden gizli ak yaad Hermione Granger'dan ayrld. te karnzda Wrong feelings..

Ayrılalı bir hafta olmuştu. Hermione Malfoy'la hiç çıkmamış gibi davranıyor, Malfoy'u görmezden geliyor. Malfoy ise içinde bir boşluk kendini Gabriella'yı sevdiğine inandımaya çalışıyordu. Hermione'yi gördüğü yerde ona laf atsa da Hermione duymamış gibi yoluna devam ediyordu. Malfoy'un bu durum gücüne gitse de aldırmamış gibi davranıyordu. Şimdi ise herkes ortak salonda kahvaltısını yapıyordu. Draco kız arkadaşıyla ilgileniyor bir yandan Altın Üçlü'ye bakıyordu. Altın Üçlü herzaman ki gibi şen kahkahalarıyla kahvaltılarını ediyorlardı.

'Boğulacaksın Ron!'

'Boğuğuğsam kuğtağığ mığsığız?'

'Tabi ki Ron'

'Hağğy o zağman..'

Ron ağzına bir tane daha salatalık atarak konuşmasına devam etti.

'Soğun yoğ!'

'Bana güvenme pek.'

Ron ağzındakileri yutarak Hermione'ye döndü.

'Neden? Hani biz arkadaştık?!'

Ron böyle söyleyince Harry'le Hermione kahkaha atmaya başladı.

'Siz bana oyun oy-!'

Ron sözünü bitiremeden. Haberci baykuş Hermione'nin önüne bir mektup koyarak uzaklaştı.

'Mektup zamanı değil ki?'

dedi Harry mektuba elini uzatarak. Ron'da etrafına bakındı başka birine gelmiş mi diye. Evet gelmişti.

'Slyhterinden Neil'e, Hufflepuffdan Lessie'ye, Ravenclawdan da Paul'a gelmiş?'

dedi soru sorarcasına Ron.

'Hey üzerinde bakanlık mührü var!'

Hermione Harry'nin elinden mektubu aldı ve mührü umursamadan zarf'ı yırtarak okumaya başladı. Bu sırada mektubu alanlarda okumaya başladı. Herkes aynı anda mektubu okumayı bitirince 4 farklı kişiden de 'Merlin Aşkına!' sesi duyuldu.

'Ne oldu Hermione?'

diye sordu Ron. Ama Hermione hala kağıda bakıyordu. Hermione kağıdı katlayarak pelerinin cebine koydu ve ayağa kalktı.

'Dumbledor'u görmem lazım..'

'Peki niye?'

'Bunu size söyleyemem Harry. Büyük ihtimalle Dumbledor bu akşam size açıklar.'

dedi Harry'nin yanağına bir öpücük kondurup. Sonra Ron'a da bir öpücük kondurup kapıya doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Harry etrafına bakınınca mektubu alan diğer kişilerinde kapıya doğru yürüdüğünü gördü. 'Merlin aşkına! Ne oluyor?' diye geçirdi içinde Harrynden. Sonra da yemeğine döndü. Bu sırada Slyhterin masasında kahvaltının başınan beri onları -yada Hermione'yi- izleyen Malfoyda birşey anlamayarak yemeğine geri döndü.

 


	3. Wrong feelings

 

Hermione, Neil, Lessie ve Paul, Dumbledor’un kapısının önüne gelince durdular. Paul üç gence dönerek sordu;

‘Şifre ne?’

‘Balkabağı suyu.’

Hermione seslenince merdivenler belirlenmeye başladı. Hermione önceden gelmiş, sakin diğerleri endişeli merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladılar. Kapıdan girince Fawkes neşeyle öterek selamladı onları. Hermione’de başıyla selam verdi Fawkes’e.

Dumbledor odanın arkasında ki küçük kapıdan çıkarak selam verdi gençlere.

‘Hoşgeldiniz. Sizi bir görev için buraya çağırdım.’

‘Biliyoruz efendim. Kağıdı okuduk.’

‘Dikkatle okudunuz değil mi? Bütün detaylar kağıtta yazıyordu. Ama ben yine de tekrarlamak istiyorum. Hogwarts kurulmadan önce bu okulun yerinde Three Great Witch Academy yani Üç Büyük Cadı Akademisi vardı. Bu okul Üç Büyük Cadının; Buzlar Cadısı Icy, Ateşler Cadısı Fiery ve Doğa Cadısı Rosemary’nin anlaşmazlığı sonucu yıkıldı. Yerine  [Godric Gryffindor](http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godric_Gryffindor), [Helga Hufflepuff](http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helga_Hufflepuff), [Rowena Ravenclaw](http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rowena_Ravenclaw) [Salazar Slytherin](http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salazar_Slytherin)’in açtığı sizinde şuan okuduğunuz okul Hogwarts kuruldu. Bu üç cadı nefretlerinden yalnız öldü. Ama bilirsiniz bir cadı ölünce sadece bedeni ölür ruhu hala yaşar. Sadece uzun bir uykuya dalar ve biri onları uyandırmadığı sürece uyanmazlar. Buraya kadar her şey normal ama Voldemort’un yanında ki casuslarımız bize Voldemort’un dün gece üç büyük cadı’yı uyandırdığını haber verdiler. Sizin göreviniz ise geçmişe dönüp, üç büyük cadıyı tekrar birleştirmek.’

Hermione aklı yine sorularla dolmuştu.

‘Peki efendim. Ama biz geçmişe dönünce üç büyük cadı’yı birleştirirsek, Hogwarts ne olacak? Sizinde dediğiniz gibi efendim; Three Great Witch Academy onlar anlaşamadı diye bozuldu. Biz bunları anlaştırırsak, Hogwarts nereye kurulacak?’

Herkes genç cadının dediğini mantıklı bulup, Dumbledor’a odaklanmıştı.

‘Mantıklı bir düşünce Hermione. Ama biz bunu da düşündük. Siz yavaş, yavaş üç büyük cadının düşüncelerini ele geçireceksiniz.’

Bu sözle herkesin kaşları kalkmıştı.

‘Yani demek istediğim sevgili öğrencilerim; Onlarla arkadaş olacaksınız. Aynı dönemde okuyacak, aynı derslere gireceksiniz. Yavaş, yavaş düşüncelerini ele geçirip, onları birbirine daha çok bağlayacaksınız. Böylelikle hem kardeşlik bağları güçlenecek, hiçbir sebepten kavga etmeyecekler hem de Three Great Witch Academy’i, Hogwarts arsasının karşısında ki arsaya inşa ettirmeye çalışacaksınız.’

Hermione yine dayanamamıştı.

‘Peki. Kendi kimliklerimizi mi kullanacağız?’

‘İlk önce başka bir kimlik, ad düşündüm ama sonra görev bittiğinde eğer çok iyi arkadaş olursanız sizi merak edecekler ve nereye gittiğinizi düşünecekler. Yani peşinize düşecekler ama sizi bulamayacaklar. Bende düşündüm ki; Kendi kimliklerinizi kullanabilirsiniz ama bazı şeyleri farklı anlatacaksınız. Mesela kaç doğumlu olduğunuz yada nereden geldiğiniz.. Bunları kendiniz uyduracaksınız. Sizin kimliğinizle aynı olacak tek şey; Adlarınız.’

‘Peki. Sizin de Üç Büyük Cadı’yla aynı dönemde yaşadığınızı duydum. Bu doğru mu?’

‘Ah, evet. Beni orada kesin tanıyacaksınız. Gryfindor’dum.’

Dedi kocaman gülümsemeyle. Bununla birlikte Hermione de gururla gülümsedi. Hiç konuşmayan öğrencilerden Lessie konuşmaya başladı;

‘Peki. Bir şey soracağım. Biz hepimiz –Hermione hariç- görevler konusunda acemiyiz ve başka okullardan bu sene Hogwarts’a geldik. Biz niye görev’e gidiyoruz?’

‘Çünkü sevgili öğrencilerim. Sizin biribirinize alışmanızı istiyorum. Bu da zor bir iş birliğiyle olur. Başka sorusu olan?’

‘Ben!’ dedi Paul bir adım ileri giderek.

‘Niye hepimiz farklı bölümlerdeniz? Mesela bir bölüm olsak, daha iyi olmaz mıydı? Orada görüşme şansımız da artardı böylelikle.’

‘Evet, haklısın ama dört bölüme dağılıp daha çok bölgeden bilgi toğlamak daha akıllıca değil mi?’

Diyerek söze karıştı Hermione. Dumbledore ilerleyerek elini Hermione’nin omzuna koydu.

‘Evet, Hermione haklı.  Dört bölüme dağılarak cadılar hakkında daha fazla bilgi toplamak için böyle bir uygulama kullandım.’

Neil ilgiyle tek kaşını kaldırdı ve aklında ki soruyu sordu;

‘Peki, hepimiz birer acemiyiz.’ Dedi burun kıvırarak. ‘Ama Hermione deneyimli. Neden o bizle?’

‘Çünkü o sizi yönlendirecek. Biliyorsunuz, Hermione çok akıllı ve plan yöntemi herkesinkinden çok farklı. Her küçük ayrıntıyı düşünüyor. Hem Hermione kimsenin bilmediği, yapamadığı iksirleri yapıyor.’

Hermione’nin, bu konuşmayla özgüveni arttı, sırtı dikleşti. Dumbledore gülerek, masasınız arkasına geçti.

‘Başka sorunuz var mı?’ diyerek gözlerini çocukların üstlerinde gezdirdi. ‘Pekala, o zaman çıkabilirsiniz.’

Herkes arkasını dönüp, kapıya yönelmişken. Arkadan Dumbledore seslendi;

‘Size her bölümden birkaç öğrenci yardımcı olacak. Akşam sizi ve onları ana salon da bekliyorum. Onlara haber verdim. Çıkabilirsiniz..’

Hermione dışarı çıktığında kapıda onu bekleyen Harry ve Ron’u gördü.

‘Hey..’

‘Hey!’

Hermione olanları açıklamak için tam ağzını açmıştı ki; Harry gülümseyerek elini omzuna koydu.

‘Olanları biliyoruz.’ Hermione’nin bu sözle kaşları kalkmıştı. ‘Mcgonagall bize olanları açıkladı. Hatta biz size yardımcı olacağız.’

Ron bunlar Hermione’nin diğer omzuna elini koydu.

‘Ve sıkı dur! Başka kim size yardımcı olacak?’ Hermione’nin inen kaşları tekrar kalktı. ‘Malfoy..’

Hermione bununla yanaklarını şişirdi. Harry olanları biliyor; Hermione’ye destek için yandan sarıldı ve saçlarından öptü.

‘Hadi yatakhane’ye çıkıp, bir şeyler yiyelim. Acıktım.’

Hermione, Harry’e dönüp yüzünü buruşturdu.

‘Bunu Ron söylemesi gerekmiyor muydu?’

Ron, Harry’e kızgın bakmaya çalışarak yüzünü Hermione’ye yaklaştırdı.

‘Bu çocuk hep repliğimi çalıyor!’

Bu sözle Hermione ve Harry gülmeye başladı. Ron yüz ifadelerine bakınca; O da dayanamadı ve gülmeye başladı.

‘Hadi, hadi yatakhane’ye çıkalım. Sarılın bana. Ron, Harry?’

 

Harry sağdan, Ron soldan gülerek Hermione’ye sarılırken, uzakta sevgilisinin öpüşlerini yok sayıp, onları izleyen bir Malfoy olduğunu görmediler.

 


End file.
